The incorporation of electronic devices with pneumatic tire structures yields many practical advantages. Tire electronics may include sensors and other components for obtaining information regarding various physical parameters of a tire, such as temperature, pressure, number of tire revolutions, vehicle speed, etc. Such performance information may become useful in tire monitoring and warning systems, and may have potential use as a part of a feedback system to regulate or control certain tire and/or vehicle related systems. Yet another potential capability offered by electronics systems integrated with tire structures corresponds to asset tracking and performance characterization for commercial vehicular applications.
Sensors using piezoelectric-based technology have been used in various tire embodiments for a variety of purposes. For example, piezoelectric elements have been used to generate power within a tire. Piezoelectric sensors have been used to function as a revolution counter within a tire. Piezoelectric sensors have even been used to determine deflection, acceleration and other parameters.
One important parameter of interest related to tire performance is the tire load, or the effective weight a tire is subjected to as it experiences forces from the vehicle and road during operation. Tire load is significant because it can affect the useful life of a tire. As such, it may be desirable to monitor tire load levels to make sure that a tire does not exceed its load ratings or maximum load capacity. In addition, tire load levels may be monitored to determine other features related to tire wear and the like.
Although many piezo-based tire sensors have been employed, a need remains for a robust and reliable piezo-based system and method for determining tire load. No design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.